Tomorrow Doesn't Matter
by SolitaryMess
Summary: Kara Zor-El is tasked with finding her own destiny, but destiny keeps bringing her to Lois Lane's doorstep.


**Okay this is for Jeremy. Crawford27's prompt "Could you write an NC17 Story for Smallville or Supergirl?"**

 **This is a Lois/Kara pairing, and it was an interesting experience trying to iron this out, because I haven't seen Supergirl and it's been a long time since I've seen Smallville. I do vaguely remember Jor-El's ghostly AI thing sending Kara away because she was interfering with Clark's destiny-So this story takes place after that happens, and changes some basic plot points. Clark and Lois were together at one point but they broke up, because Clark was...Weirdly too much and not enough for Lois. She wasn't happy with him so she ended it, and is actively avoiding him... And recently she's been developing budding feelings for Kara who is suffering because Jor-El sent her away.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy this because all I wrote was sin and angst :)**

* * *

 _She's here again._

Lois Lane sighed when she turned on the lights in her room, and noticed that her bed was occupied. Her first clue that she had an uninvited guest was that the balcony doors were open, and the lock was still intact. Only one person had the key, and that person was currently in a deep slumber, that she wouldn't rouse from unless the world ended. A hurricane could dismantle the whole loft, and bury the bed under fifteen tons of rubble, and her guest still wouldn't stir.

Sighing softly, the tired brunette slipped out of her jacket, and kicked her shoes off to the side with a mountain of other things she had to put away later. It was like shedding a second skin, because as soon as her red blouse, and pencil skirt joined the rest of her possessions on the floor, she felt less burdened. Her clothes, and her attitude were her armor at the Daily Planet. They empowered, and fortified her, so she could always find the truth. Her career was built on excavating what was real from a minefield of lies, and omissions.

At home, she could unravel, because that pressure fell away the second she entered her loft. She could let herself just be, and exist in the present instead of constantly asking questions, and looking for solutions. She wasn't looking for anything right now, except maybe a few precious hours of shut eye.

And sleep would come easier tonight, because Kara Zor-El was in her bed.

Lois had spent months being parsed apart by the relentless memory of her; of Kara's warmth, Kara's smile, Kara's sinfully soft skin. The Kryptonian woman was imprinted in her thoughts, and immortalized in her senses so that she physically craved her when she was gone. And counted the breaths till her return. Having her back in Lois's room, in her bed, was a headrush because it had been months since they'd been in each other's vicinity. And Kara's absence had been an assault on the senses. She'd gotten used to soft kisses peppered down her neck in the morning, and possessive hands snaking around her waist as a greeting. She'd grown accustomed to waking up, entangled in the other woman's arms, and reveling in the contact between them.

And then Kara left, and she got used to being alone again.

 _I missed her._

Lois never said it out loud, but as she unclasped her bra and slipped into the space between the sheets that had been left for her, the truth was in the way she surrendered to her need for Kara. It was in the way she swallowed her pride, and six months of loneliness to increase the contact between them. It was in the way her hands automatically fell to Kara hips, to drag her closer so she was flush against her. She was consumed by everything Kara-her radiance, her scent, the slender dips and curves of her frame, and the way they just fit together. Instinctively she found herself curling into her, and burying her face in the hollow dip between her neck and shoulder.

"You're back." Deceptively strong arms wrapped around her, and she went still at the words murmured against her ear.

She looked up from Kara's shoulder, and sleepy blue eyes were peering down at her.

"I got held up at work." The words were a tired croak, because they were falling into their same old dance. They weren't together in the formal sense. So Lois couldn't say that Kara's absence had been slowly wearing her down, and leaving her frayed at the edges. She couldn't admit to pining miserably for her, because that went against the charade they were playing.

"I figured." Kara grunted, and her head tilted down so she had a better view of Lois's impossibly tired expression. As a reporter, she had no qualms about working extra hours, because she was damn good at her job, but she had been stretched far too thin lately. She had lists of people to interview; deadlines to make; and far too many projects that demanded her attention. Her coworkers thought she was a train careening off the tracks, because she kept forging full speed ahead, despite her body's demand to slow down. Clark thought so too, which is why she'd been avoiding him for months now. He kept trying to fix her, and she wasn't broken.

Luckily, Kara wasn't her cousin, because she knew Lois worked too much-but all she did was ghost over the subject with light teasing. "Do you ever take a vacation?"

Lois snorted derisively. "Do you?"

Kara's darken to that deep enticing blue that manifests when she's grappling with anger or desire. "Never." She murmured, and leaned down to capture Lois's lips. This was also part of their routine. When they were together, very little words were exchanged. Lois found herself melting into the kiss, like she had so many times before. Kara tasted like salt and broken dreams. She was everything Lois wanted and could never have, and as their lips moved in sync, she was the key to her destruction. Teeth dragged against her bottom lip, and Lois moaned into the kiss. The noise only seemed to encourage the Kara, because a second later her tongue was perusing Lois's mouth, and the second moan erupting from her throat disintegrated into a low whimper.

In that instant any traces of exhaustion vanished, because Kara had shifted so she was straddling her without breaking the kiss and her hands were everywhere. Their tongues clashed together for dominance, as desire pumped through her veins, and her chosen addiction destroyed her. One bold hand teased its way down the tense muscles of her stomach, and it wasn't fair because Lois had dreamt about this for months while Kara was gone.

And her body had reacted the instant they crashed together.

She was already wet, and as Kara's hand ventured dangerously low, she noticed and smiled breathlessly into the kiss. "Why are you even wearing underwear?" A puff of laughter escaped her, and Lois groaned because Kara was asking arbitrary questions, while she was literally aching for her.

"I was tired. I thought we were both going to sleep."

Kara arched an eyebrow as if to say _really,_ and Lois wanted to hit her but she didn't want to break a hand, so instead she settled for the less conventional method of silencing her. She grabbed Kara by the neck of her shirt, and dragged her back down for another fervent kiss. This time she was in control, and her tongue flicked out teasingly against the blonde woman's lips. Her actions elicited a husky groan, and she didn't draw back until they were both panting, and Kara was staring at her with a frightening amount of hunger. "Stop being a tease. Finish what you started." It wasn't a suggestion, and Kara didn't take it as one.

Surging forward with renewed vigor, the Kryptonian woman, eagerly reclaimed control of the situation. The hand that had been treading closer, and closer to Lois's center finally slipped into her panties. And her breath hitched in her throat as two fingers caressed her dripping folds. Her hips rolled forward, desperate for friction, but Kara only continued with her slow, maddening caress. She wanted to prolong the moment, because she didn't know how to be anything but tender, and careful, and painfully attentive. Lois had never had to tell her where she was sensitive, or make a chart on how to please her, because Kara knew. She knew all the spots that made Lois heady with arousal and need.

Even now, the Kryptonian woman knew Lois was getting frustrated at the slow pace. And to deter movement, she began nipping a trail down her neck. After every bite she lingered and sucked on the skin, drawing a strangled gasp from the woman below her, as her fingers teased over her entrance. Lois, who spent most of her time in a willful state of defiance, was pliant in her grasp.

Kara had ruined her because she could not imagine surrendering completely to anyone else.

And when Kara finally thrust two fingers inside her, it was the sweetest form of torment, because Lois was already soaked for her. Her inner walls clenched around the fingers plunging inside her and Lois wanted to cry because Kara was being soft and deliberate, so she could eradicate the emptiness that had been slowly consuming her for months. It felt so good to let go; and let herself sink into the feelings Kara evoked, because normally she denied herself the pleasure. Right now, she was relishing it, because this was how they said hello, and goodbye. Every time Kara returned was a singular moment of reprieve, before they were separated by planets and leagues of stars again.

This time was no different.

She drew in a ragged breath, as Kara's downward journey ended at the valley between her breasts. The fingers buried in her sex started to move in and out at a tantalizingly slow pace, and instinctively, her nails dug into Kara's shoulder blades, so she could steady herself. But it was too late, because she'd been shattered by Kara's gentle touch, and there was no hope of her reassembling again. Her entire body rocked with pleasure, and she knew she was irreparable when Kara's lips closed over one perfectly shaped mound -teasing a nipple between her teeth. _Kara please_. Her breath stuttered, as she tried to contain a moan and Kara's name furled out in the air between them. She didn't know what she was pleading for, release, or an end to her misery.

She just wanted more of Kara. And in that moment, Lois realized that the Kryptonian woman was wearing her oversized T-shirt and nothing else. She wanted more skin, but couldn't find her voice, as the woman above her deftly relinquished the captured nipple so she could focus on the breast she neglected.

It was hard to think past the haze of desire, and the Kara's all-encompassing presence. The Kryptonian woman was tasting her- savoring her, and every wayward touch felt like her reckoning and her absolution. They came from two different parts of the galaxy but with Kara residing between her legs, and Lois writhing in pleasure beneath her they had somehow aligned to form the perfect constellation.

But she still she wanted to feel every inch of Kara against her. Moving with single minded purpose-her hands skirted under the material of Kara's shirt, desperate for skin and settled on her upperback, where her nails had been embedded. The throb between her legs reached an all new peak, as the blonde arched into her touch, and finally made a slow departure from her breasts to press a fleeting yet all too gentle kiss on her lips.

Lois shuddered into the kiss because the fingers thrumming inside her at their own steady staccato, had taken her to the edge of oblivion and left her suspended there. The slow build up was torturous, because it felt like she was always on the brink of true bliss, before Kara dragged her back to the desperate state of wanting where she was feverish, and panting, but unable to find relief.

Kara's free hand spread open her thighs so she had more room to settle between her legs.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and it felt like the ocean making gentle entreaties to the shore, as Kara's blue clashed with Lois's green.

 **Let me be your solace while I'm here.** Kara offered, that and more as she ducked down between Lois's thighs, and her fingers retreated from her aching center so she could sate her own need for Lois. Her tongue crept out and grazed her throbbing entrance, and Lois quivered, because she was still tingling from having Kara inside her. And this tremulous contact, the gentle flick of Kara's tongue against her, was more than she could bear.

 _What about when you're gone?_

 **Remember me.**

The words were whispered into the esoteric void between them; the vacuum that existed when they were apart, because right now they were too wrapped up in each other to speak. Kara's tongue was curling deeper inside her, slowly and deliberately testing how much she could endure before growing bolder. Her inner walls trembled, as Kara explored her mercilessly, plunging deeper with each stroke of her tongue, until the unrelenting heat in her core became unbearable. Her body quaked, as Kara eased in and over her like a night wind through a garden, and it was enough to push her over the edge as the heat between them finally subsided, and ecstasy washed over her in waves.

The Kryptonian peeked up from her thighs, and licked her lips to savor the lingering taste of Lois. "Wanna go again?" She asked fiendishly, and Lois shuddered at the husky tone, and the obscene idea of having sex again, when she still hadn't come down from the high of their last round.

"You're insatiable." She deadpanned, and her utterly exasperated tone procured a low chuckle from her partner. Shimmying up her body, Kara settled next to her, and her arms snaked around her waist so she could spoon her from behind. Their legs entangled together, and she sighed at how painfully familiar this was to be tired, and sated, yet pleasantly warm. She let herself bask in the moment because she knew this feeling was temporary. It lingered as long as Kara did, and the moment she left, Lois would be forced to adapt to her absence again.

"You love it." Kara hummed into her neck, squeezing her lightly, as she spoke.

Lois didn't object, but a distinctly unlady like snort left her.

"It's okay. No need to admit it. I know you." The relative ease with which Kara spoke of their connection made her breath stall, because they never really acknowledged it. They didn't give whatever they were doing a name, because that would make it irrevocably real; and that in turn would ruin them. Their trysts had become an annual thing, after coming to the realization that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other when they were alone. However the air between them was always murky with unknown possibilities because Kara couldn't stay. She'd been tasked with finding her own destiny away from Earth. And she was still looking for it.

Loneliness, and a desire to be understood was what initially brought her to Lois.

They had an unspoken arrangement that had started the day a tired and listless Kara had showed up at her doorstep, mumbling about having nowhere to go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _ **Can I stay with you?"**_

 _Five desperate words had been enough for Lois to usher her into the apartment. She wanted to ask why Supergirl was back in Metropolis. She left the city without saying goodbye to anyone. She had showed up in a whirlwind, and carved a place in Clark's life, and then disappeared in the same inexplicably, reckless fashion. And now she was back, but not as a crusader in blue, or as Superman's cousin. Kara Zor-el had showed up at her door, in civilian clothes, looking as if she regretted every step that brought her to Lois. It had been months since anyone had seen her, or even mentioned her, and it had been even longer since Clark had uttered her name. It begged the question of why she had chosen to break her extended hiatus now._

" _Why come to me?" She had to ask._

 _"_ _ **You know the person behind the powers."**_

 _And she did. Kara wasn't a bastion of secrets, like Clark had always been. She didn't hide behind an alter ego. She walked freely as girl, who could take down titans, and owned every part of her strength and vulnerability._

 _Lois had taken one look at her heartwrenching expression, and her own hardened features softened minutely._

 _"So does Clark."_

 _"_ _ **Clark is the reason I left! Jor-el told me my presence was keeping him from reaching his full potential. I left because I didn't want him to die. I left to keep him safe."**_ _Ferocity governed her tone, making it hard to see Kara as the harmless woman she appeared to be. Anger jaded her every motion, and Lois could see her hands shaking with rage. It was a harsh contrast, to her normally bright and chipper persona. And it made her tread cautiously, because Kara wasn't Clark. She didn't have his finite control, and when Lois spoke again her voice was tender, and soothing._

 _"Then why are you back?"_

 _ **"My home is in ashes, and I can't wander the galaxy for eternity. I just-"**_

 _She sucked in a ragged breath, and one hand combed anxiously through her silky blonde tresses while she collected herself, before falling limply to her side._ _ **"I'm so tired."**_ _She mumbled, and her glacier blue eyes closed, as Kara all but deflated. "_ _ **I have nowhere else to go."**_ _The unspoken, I can't go back to Clark, made Lois wince internally, because they were the last survivors of Krypton. And obligation and duty was tearing them apart._

 _Lois wasn't even really friends with this woman, and her heart ached for her._

 _"Look…Why don't you take the bed tonight?"_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

That was the first time Kara had showed up unexpectedly on her doorstep.

It was what started them down this slippery slope of intimacy, and monthly visits, before destiny dragged Kara away again. So now, in one of many saccharine moments between them it didn't feel like a lie when Lois tiredly dragged the sheet over both of them, and burrowed deeper into Kara's embrace. "I know you too."

The Kryptonian woman smiled, and Lois felt her lips curve against her skin. "We know each other intimately."

"You're annoying. Go to sleep."

Kara shook with silent laughter, and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "So mean."

"Good night Kara."

The woman spooning her chuckled, and it made something pleasant churn in her stomach. A minute later a tender kiss was pressed against her temple. "Pleasant dreams Lois." The simple words were an acknowledgement, and a wistful goodbye, because they both knew Kara would be gone before the sun rose. Supposedly, her presence on Earth was putting Clark in danger, so her visits were pathetically brief, and she never lingered for more than a day.

Tomorrow Kara would be gone

Tomorrow Lois would go back to work, and be counting the breaths till her return.

Tonight was all they had, and tonight was all that mattered.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that one shot.**

 **It was my first time writing smut of any kind, so thanks for reading~**


End file.
